1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer system connected through analog and digital interfaces to control or record information from piano keys and/or note-producing hammers in a piano. The system assists a student in learning to play a piano.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a multitude of methods and techniques for teaching students to play a piano or other keyboard instrument. Each instructor has a preferred style or theory, but almost all agree that practice is the major element in learning to play. Practice alone, however, is of little or no benefit without critical feedback from the instructor, since practicing incorrect techniques only reinforces such errors.
It is not only impractical but very expensive to have a professional instructor at every practice session. As a result there are a large number of devices on the market which claim to make learning to play a piano a painless and simple experience. Some of the devices are relatively simple and do in fact provide some assistance to beginners, such as lettering or numbering keys. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,582 to Gullickson describes a system for lighting the keys to be played, and electronically responds to the tone of musical compositions to light up the appropriate piano keys and assist a pianist in accompanying a musical composition.
Another electronic musical learning aid uses a microprocessor to assist a learner to respond to and mimic a tune or a sequence of tones. This system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,399 to Wiggins et al.
An electronic system in which lights on an instructor's console are turned on in response to the piano keys played by a student is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,785 to Schallenberger et al.
The present invention utilizes a suitably programmed digital computer to assist a student in learning to play a piano. In one mode the computer is connected through a control system to physically move the selected keys on the piano and/or to sound the desired note(s). This will assist the student in pointing out the proper keys to play and the required timing, or in playing a duet with the student. In another mode the control system will record the notes played by a student, as well as the timing and other indicia of technique, in order to store or analyze the performance and assist in correcting errors. With appropriate connections within the piano key actuating devices, the system of this invention can also connect or disconnect the piano key from the hammer, or prevent selected keys from being played.